


Для бодрости и здоровья

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: В 1936 году Стиву прописали набор ректальных расширителей доктора Янга. В медицинских целях.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59
Collections: all





	Для бодрости и здоровья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hale and Hearty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897662) by [what_alchemy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_alchemy/pseuds/what_alchemy). 



> Спасибо Lali45 за выбор фика и вычитку!

**1936** **год**

На дворе стояла пятница, и Баки был в приподнятом настроении. Он весь день таскал ящики, перемазался грязью и покрылся мелкими порезами, вонял солью, мусором и гнилой рыбой, однако его сердце пело, а ноги чеканили шаг. Даже парни в доках заметили, как он воодушевлен в последнее время, и начали дружески подшучивать насчет появления у него новой зазнобы. 

– Вы, болваны, просто завидуете, – широко улыбался Баки, ничего не отрицая.

– Барнс, никто не завидует твоей чванливой походке враскоряку, – парировал Мерфи. – Мне жаль несчастную бабу, вынужденную любоваться на твою безобразную физиономию.

Баки показывал ему средний палец и подмигивал.

На самом деле единственным человеком, с которым Баки жаждал проводить время, был тот, кто каждый день ждал его дома. Стив, лучший друг, самый замечательный на свете парень, всегда заставлял его кровь кипеть в венах с той поры, когда он подрос достаточно, чтобы знать, как сладить со вставшим по стойке смирно членом. Баки знал, кем его это делает. Он поклялся, что не унизит Стива, не растлит его своими желаниями – и не потеряет его, раскрыв их, – однако у Стива, как обычно, оказалось больше мужества в одном костлявом мизинчике, чем у Баки во всем теле. С месяц назад, когда Баки снова проснулся, вжимаясь стояком в восхитительную маленькую задницу, и попытался незаметно отодвинуться, Стив потянулся рукой за спину и схватил Баки за запястье, остановив его. У Баки чуть сердце из груди не выпрыгнуло. Оно колотилось о ребра так, что, должно быть, чувствовал и Стив, но тот развернулся к нему лицом – его глаза казались темными, несмотря на проникающий сквозь шторы солнечный свет, – и неуклюже прижался ртом к губам Баки. 

И вот после дня изматывающей работы Баки мог возвращаться к Стиву, мог глубоко вдыхать его запах, крепко прижимать к себе и трогать аккурат так, чтобы заставить издать тот высокий звук горлом, который означал, что Баки обращается с ним превосходно, именно так, как надо.

Итак, с получкой в кулаке и градом добродушных насмешек в спину Баки бодро отправился прямиком домой с намерением наглядно показать Стиву, что он, Баки, принадлежит ему. Снова.

Однако добравшись до убогой съемной квартирки, которую они называли домом, он нашел Стива распростертым на потрепанном диване. Стив был смертельно бледен (лишь на щеках горели пятна румянца), дышал быстро и неровно. Баки опустился на колени и убрал с его лба влажные волосы. Стив поднял на него остекленевшие глаза.

– Прости, – шепнул он. 

– Тихо, – велел Баки. – Вот не надо тут этого.

Прижав ладонь к мокрому лбу, он заключил, что жара нет, а сдвинув пальцы на шею, нащупал пульс – слабый и чересчур частый. Собственное сердце грозило выпрыгнуть через рот.

– Я зову доктора Коулмана.

– Бак, нет, – запротестовал Стив, потому что всегда протестовал, таков был его принцип, но возражение прозвучало механически, без огонька.

Страх пополз по хребту, словно яд. Баки подхватил Стива на руки, невзирая на то, что пропах пристанью, и на то, что Стив приглушенно жаловался, как это унизительно, и устроил его на их общей односпальной кровати. 

– Вернусь самое большее через десять минут, – пообещал Баки. – Пока я не ушел, хочешь чего-нибудь? Стакан воды? Хлеба?

Стив мотнул головой, имея при этом просто образцовый хмурый вид.

– И нечего на меня дуться, – Баки смягчил слова, легко коснувшись губами лба Стива.

Приведя прическу друга в какое-то подобие порядка, он выпрямился. Стив казался совсем маленьким на постели, особенно сейчас, с приподнятыми плечами и сгорбленной спиной. Из-за этого Баки хотел быть с ним нежным, хотел оказаться ближе к нему, невозможно близко, втянуть в себя так, чтобы они сделались одним телом, которого никогда не коснется болезнь.

– Одна нога здесь, другая там, – уверил Баки и побежал на улицу так быстро, словно за ним гнались.

В продуктовом магазине двумя кварталами дальше имелся телефон, а его хозяйка питала симпатию к Стиву. Когда запыхавшийся Баки появился в дверях, миссис Эмерлинг прижала руки к груди и, не задавая вопросов, пустила его за прилавок в подсобку.

– Стив Роджерс заболел, мэм, – выпалил Баки, когда секретарь доктора Коулмана подняла трубку. – У него нет жара, но он сильно потеет и не может отдышаться. И сердце бьется слишком быстро.

Ему очень хотелось добавить: «Мне страшно», – но он сумел сдержаться.

– Понятно, мистер Барнс, – отозвалась секретарь, старая дева по имени мисс Дэвидсон.

Она любила, чтобы все было по правилам, и всегда величала людей согласно этикету, пусть даже эти люди были такими нищими выскочками, как Баки. – На этой неделе доктор Коулман отсутствует по семейным обстоятельствам, но я немедленно отправлю к вам его сменщика. Вы все еще живете в том здании на Нассау?

– Да, мэм, – ответил Баки. – Спасибо.

– Держитесь, мистер Барнс.

– Мисс Дэвидсон, минутку.

– Да, мистер Барнс?

– Этот новый доктор… Э-э, как вы думаете, он поможет Стиву так же хорошо, как доктор Коулман?

Доктор Коулман не ахал над Стивом, не выказывал раздражительности из-за его многочисленных недомоганий и никогда, никогда не утверждал, что все болезни у него в голове. Доктор Коулман был единственным врачом, которому Баки мог доверить Стива.

– Не беспокойтесь, мистер Барнс, – сказала мисс Дэвидсон. – Всему, что знает доктор Коулман, он научился у доктора Фабингера.

*

Вернувшись в квартиру, Баки заставил Стива съесть кусочек тоста и выпить воды, затем полез в шкаф, в копилку с запасом на случай непредвиденных трат, чтобы оплатить визит. Он-то надеялся сводить Стива развеяться на выходных, может, съездить на Кони-Айленд или еще куда-нибудь. Но теперь, кажется, не выйдет растянуть получку так, чтобы хватило на еду, оплату жилья и обязательный вклад в банку. 

Наскоро ополоснувшись, Баки забрался в постель к Стиву и принялся растирать ему спину в ожидании доктора.

– Прости, Бак, – повторил Стив слегка невнятно.

Сглотнув, Баки крепче прижал его к груди и уткнулся подбородком в волосы, ощущая под ладонями костлявую спину. 

– Тебе незачем извиняться, сопляк, – грубовато ответил он. – Мы поставим тебя на ноги, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть, и я снова буду рвать на себе волосы, вытаскивая тебя из всех тобой же развязанных драк.

– Я хотел сводить тебя поесть бургеров, – слабо и придушенно проговорил Стив ему в шею.

У Баки защемило сердце, и он принялся гладить Стива по волосам. В мягких золотистых прядях его пальцы выглядели слишком большими и неповоротливыми, и он старался, чтобы прикосновения оставались легкими и ласковыми. – М… жет, потеряю работу. Н… верное, не смогу…

– Шшш, – шепнул Баки. – Переживать – это моя обязанность, понял? А ты просто лежи тихонько. 

– Я только хочу хорошенько заботиться о тебе.

– Ты заботишься, Стиви.

– Ты этого заслуживаешь, знаешь? Заслуживаешь кого-то получше, чем такой, как я.

Баки сдвинулся так, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Глаза у Стива были яркие и слегка расфокусированные. У Баки все перевернулось в животе, но он крепко обхватил руками голову Стива и сказал:

– На всей благословенной божьей земле нет ничего лучше тебя, Стив Роджерс, и я каждый день благодарю большого парня на небесах за то, что я понравился тебе достаточно, чтобы ты решил со мной водиться. Не говори так и не оскорбляй мою удачу. 

Длинные ресницы затрепетали, и Стив закрыл глаза. Он уткнулся лицом в грудь Баки, и тот проглотил набухший в горле ком.

– Когда тебе полегчает, – проговорил он, поглаживая Стива по спине, – я приглашу тебя на ужин. Мы купим новые костюмы, будем есть стейки и танцевать. Все будут ужасно завидовать, что я заполучил самого видного красавчика Бруклина.

Стив фыркнул, а Баки, закрыв глаза, продолжил лгать, хотя все это время у него ныло сердце.

*

Когда прибыл доктор Фабингер, Баки с удивлением увидел перед собой старика, который сгодился бы ему в прадедушки, вооруженного самой огромной на его памяти медицинской сумкой.

– Давайте я помогу, – Баки не без труда отнял у доктора Фабингера его ношу.

Сумка весила примерно столько же, сколько два ящика в доках, но Баки было некогда подивиться, как такой пожилой человек втащил ее на четвертый этаж.

– Огромное спасибо, что пришли, доктор. Мы со Стивом чрезвычайно благодарны.

Доктор взглянул на него карими глазами, которые казались очень большими из-за толстых стекол очков, и с безмятежной улыбкой потрепал его по щеке иссохшими пальцами.

– Вы хороший мальчик, – проговорил он. – Сразу видно.

Баки благодарно улыбнулся в ответ и провел его в спальню, где в гнезде из примятых подушек маялся Стив.

– Ох ты, боже мой, – проговорил доктор Фабингер.

Он заторопился к постели (вернее, заковылял, скрипя костями, но Баки видел, что он действительно спешит), взял Стива за запястье и двумя пальцами нащупал пульс.

– Давно он так?

– Я вернулся домой около трех, и он уже был в этом состоянии, – отозвался Баки. – Сколько до этого, не знаю. Жара нет, но у него астма, больное сердце и несколько нервных заболеваний.

Баки стоял за плечом у доктора Фабингера, пытаясь не нависать, однако не преуспевая. Доктор, кажется, не возражал. Стив поднял глаза и попытался улыбнуться. Баки заставил себя улыбнуться в ответ.

– Стивен? – позвал доктор Фабингер, и Стив с трудом сосредоточился на нем. – Стивен, расскажи мне, когда тебя застигла болезнь? Время дня, прием пищи, еще что-нибудь?

– У меня кружилась голова еще утром, – тихо проговорил Стив.

Баки, скрипнув зубами, сделал мысленную пометку вытянуть из Стива обещание рассказывать, когда он чувствует себя нехорошо.

– Но до обеда все было нормально. После обеда мне внезапно стало не по себе, и пришлось прилечь. А потом вернулся Баки.

Доктор Фабингер кивал, пока он говорил, потом отпустил его запястье и начал рыться в своей гигантской сумке. Вытащив оттуда коробку с надписью «Доктор Янг», он отставил ее в сторону и выудил стетоскоп. Баки затаил дыхание, пока доктор долго прослушивал сердце Стива и разные участки живота. Потом доктор Фабингер жестом попросил помочь усадить Стива прямо. Баки держал его, пока доктор, прижав головку стетоскопа к спине, просил глубоко вздохнуть носом, задержать дыхание и выдохнуть. Доктор слушал, и слушал, и слушал, и Баки пытался заставить свое сердце биться потише, на случай если оно колотится чересчур громко. Наконец доктор Фабингер кивнул и вынул дужки из ушей. 

– Спасибо, молодой человек, – сказал он Баки. – Вы отличный помощник и друг, но теперь я вынужден попросить вас покинуть комнату, чтобы мы со Стивеном могли обсудить лечение.

– Он может остаться? – попросил Стив. – Пожалуйста?

Доктор Фабингер приподнял бровь и посмотрел на Баки. Баки попытался сделать вид, что он и в самом деле отличный помощник и друг, а не парень, который переживает за возлюбленного. Должно быть, ему это удалось, потому что доктор Фабингер снова развернулся к Стиву и тяжело похлопал его по плечу.

– Хорошо, когда есть друзья, сынок. Ты очень везучий юноша.

– Я знаю, – улыбнулся Стив.

– А теперь послушай внимательно, потому что это важно.

Баки помог Стиву откинуться на подушки, а доктор Фабингер поднял коробку с подписью «Доктор Янг» и поставил ее Стиву на колени.

– Ты должен пить как можно больше жидкости и есть красное мясо, – он встретился глазами с Баки и добавил уже для него: – Я знаю, что мы все экономим как можем, сынок, но Стивену чрезвычайно необходимо железо, понимаете?

– Да, сэр, – ответил Баки.

Возможно, он даже успеет забежать к мяснику, прежде чем тот закроет лавку. Копилка нынче не получит новых вложений, но ведь для этого и нужен запас на случай непредвиденных трат.

– А это, – доктор Фабингер постучал по коробке, – помогает от всевозможных затяжных проблем со здоровьем и нервами. Полагаю, они пойдут на пользу всем системам твоего тела. 

Он откинул крышку, и внутри обнаружились четыре черные, вытянутые, сделанные из бакелита штуковины разного размера – от довольно маленького до довольно большого. На внутренней стороне крышки была приведена как инструкция по применению, так и название: «Ректальные расширители». Они провозглашались чудодейственным средством от геморроя и запора. У Баки мигом вспыхнула шея. Он быстро взглянул на Стива: тот уже покрылся бледными розовыми пятнами.

– Я… У меня нет ни геморроя, ни… ни…

– Все в порядке, – утешил доктор Фабингер. – Это средство для общего телесного здоровья, помогает в том числе при анемии и беспокойном сне. Думаю, при условии регулярного применения ты сделаешься бодрым и здоровым как никогда, – он легонько пихнул Баки локтем в бок и подмигнул Стиву. – Прямо как твой друг, – и добавил, обращаясь уже к Баки: – Могу поспорить, барышни по вам с ума сходят, а, сынок?

Баки кашлянул и выдавил улыбку.

– Еще как сходят, сэр. 

Доктор Фабингер рассмеялся, потом похлопал Стива по колену и сказал:

– Внимательно прочитай инструкцию и выполняй ее в точности, юноша, в точности. Ты мигом встанешь на ноги и сможешь посоперничать с мистером Барнсом на танцах.

С этими словами он закрыл сумку и сообщил Баки, что провожать его не нужно.

– Ваша оплата, – заикнулся Баки, но доктор Фабингер отмахнулся.

– Я пришлю вам счет по почте, молодой человек. Лучше купите ему красного мяса сегодня, мистер Барнс. Такой хороший мальчик.

А потом он уковылял восвояси, и, когда Баки вернулся на кровать, Стив все еще хлопал глазами, глядя на содержимое коробки.

– Человеческое тело – очень странная штука, Бак, – мрачно проговорил он. – Господи, прочитай инструкцию.

Баки наклонился и прищурился. Буквы были маленькие и смазанные, но разобрать их удалось.

– Согрейте расширитель в теплой воде, – вслух прочитал Баки, – затем смажьте его лечебным средством доктора Янга (в случае его отсутствия – вазелином) и, присев на корточки или лежа на боку с согнутыми коленями, осторожно введите в прямую кишку до основания. Спустя минуту мышцы станут удерживать его самостоятельно. Сядьте или лягте и оставьте расширитель на полчаса-час для получения оптимальных результатов. Даже десять минут уже принесут ощутимую пользу. Переходя на более крупный расширитель, прежде воспользуйтесь расширителем прежнего размера – вставьте и извлеките его несколько раз. 

Когда он закончил читать, Стив прятал лицо в ладонях и кончики его ушей пылали. Баки и сам был готов рассыпаться угольками. Дело в том, что аккурат на той неделе они со Стивом рискнули изучить тот самый регион, о котором говорилось в инструкции, и оба пришли в дикий восторг. Баки весь обкончался, когда с позволения Стива лизнул его отверстие и вставил внутрь палец, а Стив в свою очередь просто с ума сходил, стоило Баки выдохнуть около его задницы. Баки ужасно хотелось сунуть в него член, и он полагал, что, вероятно, скоро сможет это сделать, ведь каждый раз Стив просил добавить еще один палец, пусть даже казалось, что это невозможно, настолько узким он был, пусть даже казалось, что ему должно быть больно. Но он приходил в исступление от желания и отчаянно умолял об этом. Пока Баки удалось протолкнуть в него три пальца. Он лизнул кромку отверстия, по-особенному согнул пальцы – и Стив кончил, глуша вопль подушкой. Баки думал, что если дело дойдет до четырех пальцев, то, может быть, _может быть_ , Стив согласится и на член.

– Не думаю, что смогу сделать это, Бак, – проговорил Стив, вырвав Баки из мечтаний и заставив осознать, что член встал от одной лишь мысли о том, чтобы оказаться внутри Стива. – Это же будет… не знаю… слишком похоже на… сам понимаешь. Как оно может помочь при болезнях?

Баки пожал плечами и откашлялся. Потом сел так, чтобы спрятать стояк: не время тревожить Стива своим либидо.

– Ты слышал, что сказал доктор, Стив. Думаю, он знает, о чем говорит. Я могу… э… я могу тебе помочь, если хочешь. Ничего такого, просто… в медицинских целях.

Стив слишком быстро замотал головой.

– Нет, это… спасибо, Бак, но я сам. Не… а что если что-нибудь, ну, запачкается? Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ты это видел, Бак, я этого не вынесу.

– Ничего страшного, – ответил Баки. – Эти штуки ведь для того и предназначены, правда? Мы все это делаем, и все равно рано или поздно столкнемся с такими вещами, учитывая, что мы собираемся всегда быть вместе.

Стив сделал большие глаза, и Баки, пылая лицом, опустил голову. Он не собирался ничего такого говорить, лучше всего вообще никогда, а в особенности не так скоро после того, как они разобрались в своих отношениях.

– Правда?

– Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе стало лучше, – поспешно добавил Баки. – Я хочу, чтобы ты был… таким же здоровым, как я, прямо как сказал док.

Стив улыбнулся, невозможно красивый даже несмотря на пот и бледность, но улыбка вышла печальная.

– Если бы да кабы, Бак.

– Лечение сработает. Ты его слышал.

– Ага.

Баки сглотнул, и между ними повисло неловкое молчание.

– Эй, – сказал он. – Если не хочешь, чтобы я помогал или смотрел, почему бы тебе не заняться этим, пока я сбегаю к мяснику?

Уголки губ Стива дернулись вверх, но глаз это подобие улыбки не коснулось.

– Спасибо, Бак.

Баки погладил его по волосам.

– Ты всегда будешь для меня самым лучшим, да?

– Всегда, – ответил Стив, тепло улыбаясь уже по-настоящему.

Баки прижался губами к его макушке, а Стив медленно обнял его за талию, и так они сидели долго-долго.

**1937**

Стив и Баки собирали вещи, чтобы переехать в квартиру получше, когда пыльная коробка выпала из чулана, и все ее содержимое высыпалось Баки на голову.

– Господи Иисусе, – выдохнул он, отряхиваясь.

На полу у его ног валялась банка вазелина и четыре ректальных расширителя разного размера. Баки вскинул брови – он уже год даже не вспоминал об этих штуках – и начал подбирать их, чтобы вернуть в коробку. Они оказались неожиданно тяжелыми, и солидный вес в руке заставил его улыбнуться, раздумывая о возможностях. Прошедший год стал для них открытием: они выяснили, что Баки вполне себе может втолкнуть член в Стива и что они вместе могут заниматься и другими интересными вещами – например, трахаться между бедер, отсасывать друг другу одновременно или совать друг другу руки в штаны в укромных местечках. Баки также обнаружил, что тоже не прочь принять палец-другой, пока Стив ему отсасывает. Внезапно он представил, как расширитель, особенно самый большой и длинный, вынуждает Стива извиваться и стонать, как он обычно делал – тихо, чтобы не услышали соседи, но все же достаточно различимо, чтобы сводить Баки с ума. Он представил, как вгоняет одну из этих штук в Стива, перед этим вылизав его начисто. Он представил, как Стив, двигаясь с этой штукой в заднице, мокро отсасывает ему. Внезапно накатившее возбуждение было невероятным, даже болезненным. Захлопнув коробку, Баки вознамерился искать Стива.

Но тут он остановился и задумчиво посмотрел на самый маленький расширитель. Потом, не давая себе времени струсить, сдернул штаны, забрался на кровать и смочил слюной палец. Он растягивал себя до тех пор, пока жжение не исчезло, оставив только медленную пульсацию желания. Смазав вазелином маленький расширитель, Баки осторожно протолкнул его внутрь. Мышцы сжались, реагируя на вторжение, но ощущение было неплохим: легкое растяжение и едва ощутимые толчки в ту точку внутри, которую так приятно потирал Стив. Зажмурившись и продышавшись, Баки поднялся и сунул коробку под мышку. От осознания, что внутри находится посторонний предмет, горели щеки, но он хотел побыстрее найти Стива. 

Стив обнаружился на кухне. Он стоял на четвереньках, натирая пол под раковиной. По случаю летней жары он носил одни только хлопковые трусы. Его поджарый зад – единственная округлая, мягкая часть костлявого тела – двигался вверх и вниз от усердия. Баки помял собственный член сквозь белье и опустился на колени позади.

– Стив, – негромко, чтобы не напугать, проговорил он.

Стив все равно слегка подскочил. Баки поставил коробку на пол и положил руки ему на бедра.

– Что…

– Чшшш. Не оглядывайся, ладно?

– Бак… 

Баки притерся к его заднице, и Стив со стоном качнулся назад. Наклонившись, Баки принялся покусывать его плечи и кожу вдоль хребта.

– Надо вещи собирать, – слабо запротестовал Стив, тем не менее толкаясь задом навстречу возбужденному члену.

– Время еще есть.

Потянув Стива за бедра, Баки вытащил его из-под раковины, но прижался так плотно, чтобы тот даже не попытался сменить позу. Он опускался, легонько покусывая спину Стива, пока не добрался до резинки трусов, а потом спустил их по бледным ягодицам так, что показалась покрасневшая мошонка. Сжав ягодицы несколько раз, Баки развел их, обнажив отверстие – роскошного темно-розового цвета, влажное от свежего пота. Завиток золотистых волос над ним был мокрым и милым, и Баки, вздохнув от отчаянного сладкого облегчения, уткнулся в него носом и провел языком по пульсирующей дырке. Издав приглушенный звук, выдающий попытку подавить стон, Стив подался навстречу языку. Он пах насыщенно и терпко, собой, но с теми горьковатыми, пряными нотками, от которых у Баки поджимались яйца. Баки крепче сжал пальцы, забрался языком глубже, приник губами к кромке и сосал, пока Стив не начал хватать ртом воздух, запрокинув голову. 

Когда-нибудь Баки станет зарабатывать достаточно, чтобы приобрести собственное жилье с более толстыми стенами, и тогда он услышит, как именно звучит Стив, когда дает себе волю. Он узнает, что именно ощущает Стив, когда Баки разрывает его наслаждением изнутри.

Баки пылко вылизывал Стива, но пришлось отстраниться, когда рука Стива начала быстро и неритмично двигаться на члене.

– Не останавливайся, – голос прозвучал как удар плети. – Что ты со мной делаешь, Бак? Позволь мне кончить, пожалуйста, прошу.

– У меня есть сюрприз, – отозвался Баки.

Он примерился двумя пальцами к отверстию, расслабленному и легко поддавшемуся, и ухмыльнулся тому, до какого состояния довел Стива. Достав из коробки вазелин, Баки тонким слоем размазал его вокруг дырки, и Стив довольно вздохнул. Затем Баки вытащил второй по величине расширитель, щедро покрыл его вазелином и приставил зауженную головку к заднице Стива. Вздрогнув, Стив вывернул шею.

– Баки…

Чистой рукой Баки погладил его по спине.

– По-моему, сегодня тебе необходимо средство доктора Янга, Стив.

– О _боже_ , – Стив уронил голову.

– Обещаю, оно мигом поставит тебя на ноги.

Рассмеявшись, Стив напряг мышцы, встречая вторжение. Сильный толчок – и расширитель оказался внутри до самого основания.

– Знаешь, до этого я думал, что эти штуки можно использовать только с одной целью, – задыхаясь, проговорил Стив.

– Да? Для хорошего здоровья и хорошего настроения?

– Мне кажется, больше для второго, – с этими словами Стив толкнулся назад.

Взявшись за плоское основание, Баки немного пошевелил расширитель, вытащил (Стив охнул) и загнал обратно.

– _Боже_ , – выдохнул Стив. – Боже, они такие твердые, слишком твердые, черт возьми, но, _боже_ , Бак.

Баки медленно и ритмично трахал его расширителем. 

– Нравится? – спросил он. – Хорошо тебе?

– Сам знаешь, что да, – ответил Стив. – И знаешь отлично.

– Они подготовили тебя для меня, а? Тогда. Натаскали тебя принимать большой член.

– Бак, я был готов для тебя с первого дня, когда у меня встал.

– Роджерс, тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что у тебя грязный рот?

– Подозреваю, ты единственный, кто об этом знает, придурок.

Запустив пальцы Стиву в волосы, Баки заставил его подняться на колени и, развернув его к себе, насколько было возможно, впился в рот поцелуем. Он проглотил стон Стива и застонал сам, когда Стив тоже схватил его за волосы и дернул.

– Вставь мне, Барнс, – рыкнул Стив.

Когда у него прорезывался такой голос – низкий и рокочущий, – у Баки неизменно поджимались яйца, живот простреливало возбуждением, и он был готов дать Стиву все, что тот хотел, и еще немного больше.

Баки перевернул Стива на спину прямо на кухонном полу и закинул его ноги себе на плечи. Стив выглядел настоящим воплощением распутства – раскрасневшееся лицо, яркий и мокрый приоткрытый рот, прижмуренные глаза и растрепанные волосы. Самое красивое зрелище, что Баки видел в своей жизни.

– Ты, – произнес он.

– Давай, – сказал Стив.

Вытащив расширитель, Баки обтер его о головку члена, небрежно бросил за спину, где тот со стуком приземлился, и одним движением вошел в Стива. Стив закатил глаза и выгнул спину с беззвучным стоном. Оказавшись в шелковистой горячей тесноте, Баки заставил себя держать глаза открытыми, чтобы видеть, как Стив в очередной раз становится тем, кто принадлежит ему одному. Он наделся, что Стив знает: Баки тоже ему принадлежит. 

Он давил, пока не впечатал пах в тощие ягодицы, и тогда Стив смог открыть глаза. Наклонившись, Баки поцеловал его, мягко и целомудренно. Он прижался лбом ко лбу Стива, и они закрыли глаза, ощущая касания ресниц.

– Нет ничего лучше, Стиви, – проговорил Баки. – Обожаю.

Стив погладил его по рукам, по плечам, запустил пальцы в волосы.

– Нет ничего лучше, – Стив положил ладони ему на затылок и вовлек в долгий жаркий поцелуй.

Баки мерно и сильно двигал бедрами, Стив был узким и горячим везде, как внутри, так и снаружи. Его обманчиво слабые руки крепко обхватили Баки и не отпускали. Баки прижался носом к его шее, где Стив восхитительно пах собой, и начал толкаться сильнее и медленнее. Потом просунул руку между их телами и обернул пальцы вокруг члена Стива, получив в награду дрожь и сдавленный стон. 

Совсем скоро Стив начал ритмично сжиматься вокруг члена, и Баки понял, что вот-вот наступит разрядка. Он подался назад, чтобы с силой вколачиваться в ту самую точку внутри, быстрее дрочить член и при этом видеть, как Стив теряет над собой контроль. Стив застыл, крепко зажмурившись и широко открыв рот, и тогда Баки замер, не переставая работать рукой. Стив выплеснулся на него прямо-таки фонтанчиком и обмяк, содрогаясь от отголосков оргазма. Его ноги соскользнули с плеч Баки, глаза были черными между прикрытыми веками, а рот сложился в грязную улыбочку, предназначавшуюся только для Баки.

Баки со стоном вернул одну ногу Стива себе на плечо измазанной в сперме рукой и принялся вбиваться изо всех сил. Стив скреб его грудь, царапая соски, и Баки ощутил, как в позвоночнике начинает скапливаться напряжение. Собрав пальцами собственную сперму, Стив сунул их Баки в рот, и тот жадно всосал их, пытаясь не жмуриться. 

– Давай, Бак, – шепнул Стив. – Хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь в меня.

Он тесно сжался вокруг члена, и Баки пропал. Он все же закрыл глаза, и, когда его прошило оргазмом, на изнанке век вспыхнули звезды. Он вколачивался в тело Стива, а расширитель в его собственной заднице не прекращая давил на стенки, делая разрядку ярче и острее. Он едва осознавал, как Стив гладит его по спине, целует в висок и щеку и шепчет на ухо непристойные, но прекрасные вещи.

Придя в себя, Баки обнаружил, что лежит на спине, а Стив, примостившись рядом, причесывает пальцами волосы у него на груди. Расширитель начал причинять неудобство, и Баки, изогнувшись, вытащил его. Стив приподнял бровь – Баки доблестно сумел не покраснеть.

– Да ладно? – сказал Стив.

– Ага, – Баки развязно дернул плечами.

Стив, кажется, сдерживал улыбку. Баки швырнул расширитель в раковину, потом приподнял ногу Стива и развел ягодицы.

– Эй!

– Просто дай взглянуть.

Стив с ворчанием подчинился. Отверстие было красным и припухшим, из него медленно сочилась сперма. Баки пальцем затолкнул ее обратно, и Стив тонко ахнул. Член с надеждой дернулся, когда Баки сунул внутрь два пальца. Стив оказался мокрым и растянутым, и Баки застонал.

– Бак…

– Ты понятия не имеешь, как это выглядит, Стив. Теперь я хочу трахнуть тебя еще раз.

Стив со вздохом выставил зад.

– Сунь в меня расширитель.

– Что?

– Сунь его обратно, чтобы ничего не вытекало.

– Срань господня, Стиви.

На нетвердых ногах Баки добрался до расширителя, который недавно был в Стиве, и отмыл его в раковине, а Стив наблюдал за ним, двумя пальцами удерживая себя открытым. Затем Баки лег на бок у него за спиной. Стив вытащил пальцы, положил голову ему на плечо и полностью расслабился. Баки снова вставил расширитель, и, когда тот встал как следует, Стив развернулся лицом к нему. Баки поцеловал его, и Стив прижался всем телом, обняв его за шею.

– В следующий раз, – низкая вибрация его голоса отдалась у Баки внизу живота, – _я_ трахну _тебя_ , и ты поймешь, от какого удовольствия отказывался весь чертов год.

Баки вздрогнул и затянул его на себя.

– Знаешь, по-моему, в чем-то доктор Янг был прав.

– Хммм.

– Я уже чувствую себя здоровым и бодрым.

– Единственное, что излечили эти штуковины, – мой недотрах.

– Эй, когда у тебя был недотрах? Я уже давным-давно забочусь о твоих потребностях.

– Да, но сколько _месяцев_ ты отказывался совать в меня член? – возразил Стив. – Мне пришлось уйму времени _умолять_ тебя об этом. Приходилось обходиться этими штуками, пока ты был на работе.

Баки сунул пальцы Стиву в рот, и из-за прикосновений к ним языка его член начал наливаться заново.

– Я просто не хотел причинять тебе боль, вот и всё.

Стив смотрел на него сияющими, счастливыми глазами. Сердце Баки наполнилось любовью.

– Ну да, – Стив выпустил его пальцы. – Так я и узнал, что тебя стоит держать при себе.

– Ты, э… Ты будешь со мной так же нежен?

В ответ Стив погладил его по скулам и прижался губами к его рту, будто давал обещание.

**2015**

Потребовался примерно месяц неограниченного доступа к Интернету, чтобы Баки обнаружил сайты с секс-игрушками, хотя, если честно, его очень сильно отвлекали видео с детенышами животных и споры на форумах, посвященных Капитану Америке.

Там были миллионы игрушек, к которым он не знал, как подступиться. Мастурбаторы? Вагиноимитаторы? Клиторальные стимуляторы? Он просматривал одну страницу за другой, время от времени останавливаясь, чтобы полюбоваться очередным искусно изготовленным стеклянным дилдо, но ничего из просмотренного не показалось особенно _пикантным_ , пока он не набрел на страницу, посвященную анальным пробкам.

Брови поднялись будто сами по себе, и Баки склонился ближе к экрану. Их тут были горы, от крохотных до _боже упаси ни в жизни_ , от простых конусов до навороченных спиралей. Некоторые щеголяли разновеликими утолщениями, другие вибрировали, к третьим прилагались насадки один бог знает для чего. Член медленно набухал, и Баки, просматривая ряды пробок, начал ерзать на стуле. 

Наконец он остановился на довольно простой пробке, крупной, но не слишком, фиолетовой с дополнительной функцией вибрации и кликнул на «Добавить в корзину». Пошевелив пальцами над клавиатурой, Баки по памяти ввел данные кредитки и выбрал срочную доставку. Прежде чем завершить заказ, он уменьшил окно и откатился в кресле назад, чтобы заглянуть в кухню, где Стив гремел посудой, пытаясь что-то испечь.

Сорок пять килограммов или сто десять, в постели Стив остался таким же нежным и требовательным. Он все еще смотрел на Баки так, будто выиграл в лотерею. Он все еще был единственным человеком, с которым Баки мог себе позволить быть доверчивым и уязвимым. Баки по-прежнему хотел держать Стива за руку, пока они оба не станут дряхлыми стариками со счастливо прожитой жизнью за плечами. 

Стив оторвался от замешивания теста и широко улыбнулся. Баки улыбнулся в ответ. Он снова развернулся к компьютеру и завершил заказ, сидя словно на иголках. Потом он закрыл глаза и представил себя и Стива такими, какими они были когда-то: два бедных парня, у которых было лишь общество друг друга и любовь. Один – болезненный и слабый, но с львиным сердцем, второй – лучащийся здоровьем, но такой хрупкий внутри. Как они дополняли друг друга. Как они заполняли пустые места и без усилий учились приспосабливаться друг к другу. 

Как же им повезло.

Баки открыл окно в режиме инкогнито. Он понимал, что слишком торопит события после воссоединения – если к чему-то, что формировалось восемьдесят лет, вообще можно было применить слово «торопит», – но, кажется, он никогда не ошибался относительно своих чувств к Стиву. Он не собирался скромничать.

В строку поиска Баки ввел: «Мужские обручальные кольца, красивые».

КОНЕЦ

**Author's Note:**

> Да, ректальные расширители доктора Янга существовали на самом деле.  
> https://zen.yandex.ru/media/id/5eb2a7b5271ade25fc6de0f6/rektalnye-rasshiriteli-doktora-ianga-5f1d31d7d4c3283e17fece2c (ссылка на русскоязычную статью предоставлена переводчиком)  
> Что может быть лучше, чем отпраздновать день рождения Стива применением винтажных шарлатанских медицинских изделий в качестве секс-игрушек? Ничего!


End file.
